User blog:Dera73/Some of the Actual Best Squads in Brave Frontier History: Primitive Era
Something Linathan posted kinda got my gears grinding. His April Fool's special title instantly brought back memories of the Kikuri era and I wanted to document the best squads of BRAVE FRONTIER HISTORY. Krazy Kikuri Days + Serin Spam The first archtype that developed was mono-Kikuri. When Kikuri was first released as a 5*, her stats were so superior that the only units who could match her were Lorand and co. 's 5* who were revered as the beginning of a whole new level of stats. Back to this point in history, good Lord stats without spheres were: HP 5000+, 1500+ ATK, 1500+ DEF, 1200+ REC for non-healers. Kikuri 5* just missed the 1500 DEF by 18 which is more or less nothing. Even better was that her BB had a high chance of Curse, perfect for arena. If you had a Kikuri you were cool. A very common team was Kikuri (leader) Kikuri Kikuri Kikuri Eltri Kikuri (friend) Mono-Sefia ran amuck in this age as well. Her stats were equally as mindblowing. Her REC though was a little on the low side and it was a struggle to keep your Sefias at a good health. Regardless mono-Kikuri was the most popular in this time period. An honorable mention goes out to the Twins who were the first ones capable of combatting status ailments. Her (their?) LS was highly valued in this age. A very primitive version of BB spam was available with: Malnaplis (leader) Serin Serin Serin Serin Malnaplis (friend) Switch the Malnaplis with Serins and you have the Arena meta for this time period. Zebras and Robots and Women The most potent form of damage available back then was a double Zebra squad. The stats on this unit are serious trash. Its only saving grace is its LS which increased crit damage by 3x back before it was nerfed. With double Zebra you had 1.5 (base) + 3 (Zebra) + 3 (Zebra) = 7.5x damage when you crit. A standard team layout would be: Zebra (lead) Duel-GX Michele Logan Lorand Zebra (friend) Monotype Days Dark Spam + Grah release The second archetype that developed was monos obviously since the 6* heroes were the first to be released. Popular leaders in this time period were Grahdens and any of the starters since they not only offered the popular +50% attack but also a good +10% HP. In order of popularity, Grahdens> Magress > Atro > Eze = Selena > Vargas > Lance With the introduction of Trial 2 came the venerated Grahdens. A statistically superior unit over Kikuri known to not only add 2 elements but to do that WHILE ATTACKING with the best defensive LS of the time making Grahdens the best leader to run. You could run him with anything and in fact he was the first popular non-mono leader offering a lot of team variation. All of these things make him one of the best units to date. He is like the wheel, a simple invention that allowed for many complex machines (teams) to be built. Just like in normal history, this time period was slightly influenced by the last. Mono-Magress wasn't popular because Magress' stats ~= Kikuri's stats except his REC was way too low to support. Thus the effects of Kikuri's popularity carried over into this age making mono-Dark the most popular, sadly Dark lacked a healer so the typical team was: Magress (leader) Kikuri Kikuri Kikuri Eltri Magress (friend) Sefia's popularity also carried over making this team popular as well. Again mono-Atro was unpopular as if you check closely Atro's HP ATK and DEF are all lower than Sefia 5*'s albeit he blows her out of the water in REC but who needs that: Atro (leader) Sefia Sefia Sefia Eltri Atro (friend) Worthy of popular mention is Eze and Selena as leaders, Eze who was the first unit able to break 2000 ATK with Breaker typing made his mono a useable primitive nuking team. Selena was popular nto only because she was able to heal her teammates with HoT though she doesn't offer any stat boosts but also because she supported a mono-Serin squad. BB-Spam Felneus-Douglas The third archtype was BB spam, with a Felneus lead we were finally able to start BB-spamming. Ares Excelsior is one of the few Leader Skills that many summoners actually know the name of. This LS's branch is still useful today with Feeva, Elza, Uda, Faris, and Narza being excellent users of it. Felneus' SBB further augmented BB spam by offering a nice BC drop rate boost. BB gauges could easily be refilled on 3 enemies with any team of AoE users. The most popular of which was the new 30 hits DOUGLAS who also carried a nifty spark buff of 50%. A team noted for its ability to BB spam on ONE enemy while being able to deal massive amounts of damage (thank you +50% spark) was: Felneus (lead) Douglas Douglas Douglas Douglas Felneus (friend) This team was so good that you would run it in quests and FH. Just for arena one would switch the Douglas' out for Serin's. Honorable mentions include Duelmex a fellow batchmate of Felneus with the same LS though without the BC buff. Omega Behemoth with a crazy +70% spark and Altri who is still minorly viable today as a healer with anti-status capabilities. If I excluded something worth mentioning, bring it up in the comments below. I will include later era's in a later post. Category:Blog posts